The Water War
by dudeman-001
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. PG-13 for a bad word here and there. Summary sucks, don't it? NOW MOST LIKELY COMPLETED!
1. The War Begins

I wonder if I am really going to enjoy this fanfic. I hope you readers do. It shall'st be most entertaining for those that think it. For those that don't think it is entertaining, well, it's self explanatory. Now I will no longer bore you with my introduction to this fanfic. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another common day at Titan's Tower. That was how it all began. It was a cloudy day outside, but nonetheless the Titan's were training. As Beast Boy ran laps around the tower, Robin knocked down dummies, and Cyborg worked on his accuracy, the girls of Titan's Tower were secretly observing them, plotting their evil plot.  
  
Starfire: So the action is set?  
  
Terra: Make them fear the terror lurking in the shadows, waiting for the prey to pass it by...  
  
Raven: Uh...What?  
  
Terra: Sorry, got a little carried away, didn't I?  
  
Starfire: So what shall we do now?  
  
Robin: What are you guys doing? Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had walked up to the girls who had not hidden themselves quite well enough.  
  
Starfire: We are merely conversing our evil plo- Starfire was cut off by Terra and Raven who covered her mouth.  
  
Terra: -Party ideas! We were thinking of having a party!  
  
Beast Boy: And you didn't tell me about it?  
  
Terra: We were about to...  
  
Beast Boy: GREAT!!! I have soooooooooo many ideas we can use!  
  
Raven: Actually, we already have everything planned out. You guys just come to the Living Room around 5:00.  
  
Cyborg: Well, ok. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy resume their activities as Terra and Raven sigh in relief.  
  
Terra: That was too close.  
  
Raven: Starfire, what were you thinking?  
  
Starfire: The others were not meant to know?  
  
Terra: No! It is going to be a surprise!  
  
Starfire: Oh. Forgive me, I had almost revealed our ambush.  
  
Raven: Just be glad Terra managed to cover for you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5:00, Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the boys entered the room, they were confused to see nothing different. No colorful paper, no silly decorations, no mustard (Starfire can't live without it, he he) And none of them had any clue what was really going on.  
  
Beast Boy: I'd at least expect butterfly or ladybug stickers all over the place.  
  
Voice: Oh, there's no bugs. Out from behind a makeshift wall came Terra, Raven, and Starfire with all of their hands behind their backs.  
  
Robin: I'm afraid to ask why your hands are like that.  
  
Cyborg: Why are your hands like that?  
  
Starfire: We are overjoyed you have asked. The three girls whipped out from behind them the biggest squirt guns known to man (and slightly known to monkeys).  
  
Terra: How did the saying go? Oh yeah... Hasta la Vista, Babies. The guns made a clicking noise as water rapidly rushed out of the guns. The boys screamed like girls as the water sped toward them. Luckily Cyborg managed to get a table to block the water, but it wasn't holding very well. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all tried there hardest to hold back the water  
  
Cyborg: What the hell are they doing!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Raven: We decided to start a little war with you guys.  
  
Robin: What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Starfire: Correct. We wish to engage in combat with you with these playful water-shooting devices.  
  
Cyborg: And you couldn't give us any warning!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Terra: We wanted to, but this is just so much more fun. Out of nowhere, Beast Boy began to laugh like a maniac.  
  
Robin: WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: I have prepared for this moment!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: Say what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: Hurry, we have to get to my room!!!!!  
  
Robin: Why?  
  
Beast Boy: Just trust me!!! The boys make a mad dash to Beast Boy's room, only to be chased by the girls.  
  
Raven: You can't run and you can't hide!!!  
  
Terra: I thought it was you can run but you can't hide.  
  
Raven: No, I meant to say they couldn't run and hide at the same time.  
  
Terra: Ok.........  
  
Starfire: Friends, they are escaping our water range. We must increase our speed.  
  
Raven: Too late, look. The boys entered Beast Boy's room and barricaded the door.  
  
*~*~Beast Boy's Room  
  
Robin: Great, now we're trapped!  
  
Beast Boy: Not for long. Beast Boy quickly opened his closet, resulting in mounds of clothes toppling on the three of them.  
  
Cyborg: "Wow, clothes and other junk. I bet this will really give us an advantage." Cyborg begins to look through the junk. "Hey Beast Boy, what's with this picture of Terra about to remove her bathing sui-  
  
Beast Boy: "Oh, whoops!" He snatches the picture. "Just erase that from your memory, will ya?" Cyborg and Robin both get sweat blobs (that's what I call 'em) on their heads.  
  
Robin: So, can we please have an explanation for why you brought us here?  
  
Beast Boy: I'm glad you asked. Beast Boy disappeared into his closet. He pressed a button and instantly, hundreds of squirt guns came flying from out of a wall on racks (think Matrix, ^-^)  
  
Cyborg: I don't believe it.  
  
Beast Boy: Yep. I've collected every squirt gun known to man, and I even designed some of my own.  
  
Robin: Lemme get this straight. You've spent your entire life collecting squirt guns!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: That's the basis of it. Now you will notice they are all already filled, so choose what you want.  
  
Cyborg: This is cool and all, but I got a better idea.  
  
Beast Boy: What might that be?  
  
Cyborg: We can use most of these, like this 7 GALLON!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Anyway...... I can make some if we can just get to my room. Robin begins to grab all the squirt guns he can.  
  
Robin: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Suddenly, pounding noises were coming form outside the room.  
  
Beast Boy: Damn, they must got some powerful shit out there.  
  
Cyborg: You don't mean...  
  
Beast Boy: That's right. They're going to bust down this door with squirt guns. The barricade began to give way.  
  
Robin: "We can't go out yet." He takes the biggest gun he can find and points it at the door. Slowly the opening gets larger. "Grab what you can, I doubt we will be able to resupply." The door was half way open.  
  
Cyborg: Come on little ladies, show me the best you still got!  
  
Beast Boy: Here they come!!! The door swung open as the three girls blasted it off its hinges. To their horror, they saw all the of the boys with their own guns.  
  
Robin: Say hello to my little friend!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have you noticed there is like 1 bathroom in the entire tower? I mean what's up with that!?!?! They got a skyscraper for a house, probably half the rooms are useless, why only one bathroom!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Anyway, please PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are so pleasant. Well, I have nothing else to say, except !!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I hope this is a cliffy! ^-^ 


	2. The Battle to Cyborg's Room

I got A LOT of reviews which makes me very happy. ^-^ GO REVIEWS!!! Please send me more reviews kind people of fanfiction.net (please signed in) so I may thank you for your kindness. Now to heck with this softy talk, read the weirdest battle EVER!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter was all about the girls secretly starting a water war with the boys. By some turn of event, Beast Boy had every squirt gun ever made stock piled in his room, so let's see who can gain an advantage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy: Here they come!!! The door swung open as the three girls blasted it off its hinges. To their horror, they saw all the of the boys with their own guns.  
  
Robin: "Say hello to my little friend!!!" Robin pressed the trigger as tons of water streamed out of the nozzle. "Beast Boy, awesome gun!"  
  
Beast Boy: Thanks; it pumps out 5 gallons per minute, my best design! Beast Boy took his gun and began to fire at the girls standing helplessly outside the door.  
  
Robin: 5 GALLONS!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Robin continued to pummel the girls.  
  
Cyborg: Less talky, more squirty! The three boys gave all they had straight at the girls who were too shocked to resist.  
  
Terra: (glub glub) RETREAT!!! (gulb glub) RETREAT!!! Terra and Raven began to run away while Starfire stayed and tried to fight.  
  
Raven: STARFIRE, RETREAT MEANS FALL BACK!!!  
  
Starfire: Oh. Starfire fell backwards onto the floor and was being doused with water.  
  
Raven: NO, IT MEANS RUN WAWY!!!  
  
Starfire: Oh yes, now I comprehend the order! Starfire flew after the others, soaking wet.  
  
Beast Boy: VICTORY!!! MY WEAPONS RULE ALL!!!  
  
Robin: Not yet, we have to make sure they surrender and the war is ours. They may have used sneaky tactics the start this war, but it won't help them end it.  
  
Cyborg: If we can get to my room, I can create us some bigger guns. It may take a while but their power will have no limit!  
  
Beast Boy: Dudes! What's wrong with what we have here?  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, truly this will be helpful, but some extra power wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Beast Boy: (mumbling) Fine... So long my collection! Beast Boy pressed a button that turned off the light in his room and also retreated the guns back into the wall.  
  
Cyborg: (pumps up gun) Come on, let's go.  
  
The boys slowly make their way to Cyborg's room, being careful not the get ambushed. They encountered a few blockades here and there, but they were quickly destroyed by Beast Boy's supreme weaponry (Let's assume Beast boy also has "rocket launching" squirt guns (guns that shoot globs of water at high speeds)) which tore right through the blocking table or couch (how they got a couch in the hallway, please don't ask) the girls had set up. The boys were getting very close to Cyborg's room, and the girls were getting desperate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside Cyborg's Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terra waking back and forth in front of Raven and Starfire dressed in a general uniform.  
  
Terra: Listen up troops! Our menace (pulls out slide show with the three boys) Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin have a strong motivation to reach our current location. Our sources still say the reason is unknown, but whatever they wan in there can't be good for us. We have set up this last blockade to stop them, but it wont be easy. (New slide) These are their weapons. Most of the ones in there possession are designed by Beast Boy, and believe me, they aren't pretty. Those things can rip right through us. (New slide) These are your weapons. They aren't as good as our mortal enemies, but still pretty good.  
  
Raven: Terra, um, why are we having this little presentation?  
  
Terra: There's no room for excuses in war soldier! Now, moving on. (New slide) This is our current position and our little fortress. The best gunpoints are shown in blue (whips out speech stick thingy and points to blue spots.) Red marks are good re-load points, very strong, you wont suffer much damage. Now, choose your weapons wisely, because we cannot back down! The fight will end here! WE WILL NOT SURRENDER, AND THE NIGHT WILL BE OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire: Um, Terra, not to be rudely interrupting, but the boys have achieved visual distance.  
  
Terra: BATTLE STATIONS!!! BATTLE STATIONS!!! DON'T JUST SIT AROUND, GET READY TO FIRE!!! The girls quickly reached their positions and waited for the boys to come in range. They could easily see them now, and the fight would be joined.  
  
Robin: Hey, do you guys see what I see?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah looks like some kind of junk heap/blockade.  
  
Beast Boy: "No problem. I think my little friend here can take this out and we'll be on our way." Beast Boy immediately aimed his rocket launcher at the blockade and fired. The shot sped and impacted the wall, but nothing happened. "Damn that's strong. I think I need a bigger gun." Beast Boy flings out a launcher the size of a car.  
  
Robin: What the... Where the... How did you fit that in your pocket!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: Not sure, but then again, WHO CARES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Beast Boy fired again at the mini-fortress with one big blast, but it had the same result as before.  
  
Boys: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, this is my strongest gun, and it didn't do shit!  
  
Robin: "Guess we can't win this by brute force." Robin puts away his monster gun and pulls out two mini-machine guns (water style) "We gotta win this with madness and chaos.  
  
Cyborg: Can't we still use these big guns?  
  
Robin: You do if you want, but I'm fighting my way.  
  
Beast Boy: INCOMING!!! The girls had begun to fire at the unsuspecting fellows.  
  
Terra: Give 'em our watery version of hell! The girls gave all they had, but the boys simply backed away out of their range. They fired for nearly fifteen minutes straight before one Titan noticed something.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh guys, we're gonna have more trouble than we thought.  
  
Robin: What are you talking about?  
  
Beast Boy: Their tactic, non-stop firing, there using hoses to power their guns!  
  
Cyborg: How do we fight an endless supply of water!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Robin: HEAD ON!!! Robin's competitive ego had enough waiting as he began to charge toward the fortress.  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, we gotta back him up! Beast Boy and Cyborg followed Robin's mad dash to the fort as they were pummeled by water. But the three boys were not going to give up, they quickly reached the stronghold and began to attack the gateway.  
  
Raven: Why did we put a door on this!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Terra: Don't ask me, it was Starfire's idea!  
  
Starfire: I merely wished to have an easily accessible way in.  
  
Terra: You can fly Starfire, why do you need a door!?!?!?!?!?!? The door had finally given way and the boys ran inside, to see an extremely well designed outpost. Two floors, sturdy walls, and then they saw the hoses connected to the main guns.  
  
Robin: ½ TEEN TITAN'S, GO!!! Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had broke in and were firing at random. Robin using his machine guns, Cyborg with his big monster, and Beast Boy, oh Beast Boy, with your car sized rocket launcher. The girls in the fortress tried their best to defend themselves, but the supreme weaponry was too much.  
  
Terra: EVACUATE!!! The Terra, Raven, and Starfire immediately dropped their guns and fled from the fort. As they abandoned the outpost, the boys fired upon them with their own guns, chanting in joy and satisfaction.  
  
Beast Boy: BOYS 2, GIRLS 0!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Robin: Nice work guys. We got a little wet, but I think it was worth it.  
  
Beast Boy: You know, I like this little establishment. I think we can use it. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: Sure we can, but first I gotta build the gun to tip this wars balance.  
  
Robin: Good idea. Beast Boy, you stay out here. Keep guard, if there's anything stranger, call us immediately. Beast Boy begins to pick up gigantic machine guns.  
  
Beast Boy: No problem, but why are you leaving.  
  
Robin: The quicker we can build this new gun of Cyborg's, the quicker we can win this war.  
  
Beast Boy: Fine, you guys go ahead in. (pumps guns) Nothing's getting' by me...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like that? MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just a little fact, the ending will probably come to a shock to most of you. Have you noticed Beast Boy loses his costume when he transforms? Is his costume that little black that's most of the time there? What about when it's not there. Or spots? It makes no sense. Anyway, please review. I hope it is funny for you readers to, well, read. PLEASE REVIEW, that's all.  
  
Rising_Terminator6 out...  
  
¬('-'¬) 


	3. So Whatcha Buildin?

I wonder how many reviews I have right now? Ah well, I'm too lazy to check. I think it's like six. Anyway, it is really not important to you, as the reader, yah. Also; if you do not enjoy my story, please stop reading it. Just give me some bad review in chapter one or something and be gone! Be gone spawn of darkness!! But if you enjoy my story, please read it to your hearts content.  
  
Please ignore all reviews by Marhsmello Da Strawberry Cow. Thank you and you may now begin reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy had been given monster squirt guns to protect Cyborg, Robin, and whatever they were building. The only problem is Beast Boy doesn't do well in such quiet situations. Waiting, and waiting, waiting for someone to pop around the corner so he could soak them down. Such patience was starting to scare Beast Boy since he always had to be looking behind him and in front of him.  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, concentrate. There is nobody behind me, there is nobody behind me, there is nobody with a scary axe about to chop my head off behind me, AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beast Boy turned around and began shooting at nothing. He was firing like mad all around him until Robin came out.  
  
Robin: BEAST BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: I swear there was someone behind me. I hate this job. Can I please help you and Cyborg. Robin began to walk away.  
  
Robin: No.  
  
Beast Boy: "Why not?" But Robin simply ignored him as he re-entered the room, leaving Beast Boy alone again. "Ok, must stay calm. Must stay calm. Damn, why did I never ask Raven how to meditate. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Robin finally got through to Beast Boy through micro-ear. (They're those things you wear so you can talk with some mouthpiece in front of your mouth and some ear thingy in your ear so you can listen. Hope you know what I mean.)  
  
Robin: BEAST BOY, STOP SHOOTING LIKE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry, I thought I heard something in the air ven- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, stop shooting like crazy or you're a dead man!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, I know this time! Something's in there!!! More banging was heard inside the vent.  
  
Robin: Oh crap you're right. Get back in here, we can't let them destroy Cyborg's invention. Beast Boy enters the room to see Cyborg working hard on his project under a tarp.  
  
Cyborg: You guys hold them off for a while, I just need to make this thing waterproof.  
  
Robin: *click* You got it. Beast Boy, pick an opening. Watch it carefully... Beast Boy picked a vent close to the door while Robin stood on the other side of the room. By then they were certain the girls were in the vents. They heard whispering and clunks against the metal. That's when Beast Boy noticed something very, very bad.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey Robin, what about that third ve- But Beast Boy could not be heard over the sound of the girls crashing into the room, guns firing like crazy.  
  
Robin: FIRE!!!!!! Robin and Beast Boy began their battle with the three girls who took cover behind a small table.  
  
Raven: It was a good plan, until now.  
  
Starfire: Their weaponry is too exceptional, we cannot barrage them!  
  
Terra: What do we have to lose, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Terra appeared out from behind the table and began firing like crazy. She managed to strike Beast Boy and Robin a couple times before she was pummeled.  
  
Raven: Starfire, we have to get out of here. We can't afford another loss!  
  
Starfire: "We cannot withdraw, we must succeed! Starfire then took her turn to fire upon the boys, but it was too late.  
  
Cyborg: BOO-YAHS!!! Cyborg pulled off the tarp, revealing the most powerful squirt gun ever. It had two 50 mm cannons, wheels, able to turn like a turret, a waterproof frontal armor, everything to make is supreme to anything else.  
  
Robin: Say hello to my friend's friend! Cyborg turned on his cannon and began hammer Starfire into the wall with tremendous force.  
  
Raven: Starfire! Raven had no choice but to retreat. She picked up her two fallen comrades and floated back into the air vents, but she was not safe there. Cyborg's cannon blasted right through the metal with deadly aim, but Raven managed to escape.  
  
Beast Boy: That has got to be the most powerful squirt gun in the history of ever... Beast Boy was dazzled at the perfection of Cyborg's new weapon.  
  
Cyborg: That's not all I made. Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon, but instead of a sonic blast, it shot out a giant stream of water.  
  
Robin: Not bad dude, not bad.  
  
Cyborg: Thanks. Now, let's go kick some girl ass!  
  
The three boys left the room with some gigantic guns, and of coarse, Cyborg's cannon. They moved slowly through the hallways, watching for any sign of movement. Soon they came across an obstacle that might spell D-E-A- T-H for them, but it had to be overcome.  
  
Beast Boy: So, anyone else wanna stick together?  
  
Robin: Even if it will drastically endanger us, it has to be done.  
  
Beast Boy: All right, I'll take the middle. Robin, you take right. Cyborg, go left. If you see anyone, spray them with everything you got.  
  
Cyborg: Got it.  
  
Robin: Let's go. The three boys separated into different hallways, each watching and listening very carefully for any sign of their current foes. Let's follow Robin, shall we?  
  
Robin had gone a couple hundred yards when he heard slight giggling. He spun around to see if anybody was behind him, but nobody was there. He spun around again, but he was alone. Alone with one, no two, NO THREE, all three of the girls giggling.  
  
Robin: Robin to BB and Cy, ROBIN TO BB AND CY, I GOT A SITUTION HERE!!!  
  
Cyborg: What is it?  
  
Robin: All three of them. They're here somewhere. I can't take them all, even with these awesome weapons.  
  
Beast Boy: We'll be right there. Beast Boy out.  
  
Cyborg: Cyborg out. Robin had a glimmer of hope he would be saved, but it was merely a glimmer. A glimmer fading fast. Somehow someone was squirting water and getting the entire hallway wet, but when Robin looked to see anybody, he couldn't even see a shadow. What scared him the most was when he turned around, one last time, only to see Terra, Starfire, and Raven standing on the ceiling, a few feet from him, guns pointed directly at his face.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived as soon as they could, but they were a little too slow. Robin had not given up yet, but every inch of him was covered in water.  
  
Robin: FINALLY YOU'RE HERE!!! Robin ran to his two allies who had a nice blanket waiting for him.  
  
Beast Boy: OPEN FIRE!!! Cyborg and Beast Boy began firing like madmen while Robin tried to recover. Everything was going well. That was, until they noticed the girls weren't backing down.  
  
Terra: GIVE EM HELL!!!!!!!!!!!! Soon the perfect girl aim began taking its toll on the two warriors. Well, only one of them. Cyborg was protected with his cannon, but Beast Boy was completely exposed. Both teams were being damaged, but with the boys already down one, they were losing badly.  
  
Starfire: Victory shall soon be achieved!  
  
Beast Boy: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! Beast Boy's complete state of insaneness drove him into running head on at the girls. It wasn't a few feet before Beast Boy collapsed from the damage he received.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy! Robin pulled out a gun and shot with a direct hit every time on one person. Starfire, the one who shot him fallen comrade last. Starfire's already wet body was collapsing just as Beast Boy's, and she soon fell. That's when Robin found his chance.  
  
Cyborg: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Robin ignored Cyborg as he ran toward the two remaining girls, dodging what he could. He quickly was face-to-face with the girls when he dashed back, taking Starfire prisoner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I'll stop here, leaving you with a cliffy! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Feel my squirrelly wrath! Anyway, please send me reviews. Reviews are so pleasant. Well, most of the time they are. Sometimes darkness creeps onto the reviewer, tainting their soul, grabbing their very spirit and twisting it into mangled shapes... Oh sorry. I crossed the line again. Stupid me! MUST STOP CROSSING LINE BETWEEN NORMAL AND FREAKY!!! Anyway, Hasta la Vista! (I think I can say that, hmm....) 


	4. Captives and Clusters

I think I shall'st be writing more on this story since I get more reviews. Please expect this story to be updated much more frequently until it is finished. I hope all you readers highly enjoy my fun version of war. Feel free to read this chapter as many times as you wish.  
  
P.S. The person who sent me a review under the name funvince, if you are reading this right now, expect very many twists (but the boys will always have the most powerful weapons, sorry.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Robin dashed back to Cyborg, the remaining girls held their fire, in fear of striking Starfire. Robin took cover behind Cyborg as he held a gun up to Starfire's head.  
  
Robin: So, looks as though we have a hostage situation, don't we?  
  
Terra: What do you want?  
  
Robin: How about you surrender. Deal?  
  
Raven: If we surrender, there would be no point in taking Starfire back, thus making that idea invalid.  
  
Cyborg: Logic overrules there man.  
  
Robin: You have any other ideas? We have all the best guns, they have nothing we want, but wait. I have an idea. Might not exactly fit with the situation, but it should spice things up.  
  
Terra: What might that be?  
  
Robin: Winning team of this war takes control of Titan's Tower and everything in it for a whole week.  
  
Terra: No way, we're down one, you're down one, but you have a hostage.  
  
Raven: Actually, I like that idea. Raven used her powers to even the score. She levitated Beast Boy's lifeless body toward her. She then put her gun against his head.  
  
Terra: Nicely done. The hostage situation is no longer a problem.  
  
Robin: How bout we trade. You throw us BB, we'll throw you Starfire.  
  
Raven: Fine, on our count. 3......2......1...... At that Robin and Raven both "faked" a throw, not actually letting go of their hostages.  
  
Cyborg: Looks as though we can't trust each other, now can we?  
  
Terra: I got an idea, but we need you cooperation.  
  
Robin: What might that be?  
  
Terra: We'll need to go to the living room, so you back up and we'll move forward. The other three active Titan's obeyed, not knowing what Terra had in store. The two teams never took their eyes off each other. Soon they were at the living room on opposite sides, still staring each other down.  
  
Cyborg: So now what?  
  
Terra: Here's what we'll do. You lay Starfire down there on that side of the couch...yes, like that, and we'll lay Beast Boy down here.  
  
Robin: I think I understand what you're getting at. Robin whispered to Cyborg as Terra whispered to Raven. Slowly, the two teams walked around in a circle until Robin and Cyborg were next to Beast Boy & Raven and Terra were next to Starfire.  
  
Terra: There, all done.  
  
Robin: "Actually..." Robin pressed a button in his belt, resulting in the couch flinging Starfire back into Robin's arms. "We've just got back our advantage.  
  
Terra: Shit! I thought that plan was foolproof!  
  
Robin: There are many secrets in this tower, and I'm the only one who knows them. Without anybody knowing, Starfire began to stir.  
  
Raven: Terra, any bright ideas now?  
  
Terra: No clue. We can't attack but we're sitting ducks...  
  
Cyborg: Thanks for reminding me. Cyborg began shooting at the girls again who dove out of the way, but there was no cover for them. They quickly ran to the kitchen to hide behind the counter, but not before getting sprayed upon by gallons of water.  
  
Robin: This is in the bag now.  
  
Voice: What is in the bag? Robin look at his hostage to see Starfire awake, and pointing a gun directly at his head. She fired the gun, blasting herself out of Robin's grip and making Robin fly backwards for about 15 feet. She quickly flew to her comrades to aid them in their resistance.  
  
Cyborg: Robin, you ok?  
  
Robin: Peachy. Don't stop attacking! Robin and Cyborg continued a non-stop downpour on the girls as they only managed a shot here and there.  
  
Raven: Any other ideas Terra?  
  
Terra: I've done my part, now it's your turn!  
  
Starfire: If we simply fire, then shall we not hit our targets?  
  
Raven: Uh, Starfire, have you been spacing out this entire time? The goal is not to get wet, and I don't think your plan fits very well with that.  
  
Cyborg: Come ya'll, get out and fight!  
  
Terra: We need to make a run for my room. Beast Boy's not the only one who's been preparing for such an occasion.  
  
Raven: You're not serious, are you?  
  
Terra: Dead serious. Now come on, let's go! Terra, Raven, and Starfire race down to Terra's room, only to be pursued by the two conscience boys.  
  
Robin: You can't run!  
  
Terra: But we can hide! The three girls reached their destination, only to realize something very, very horrible.  
  
Raven: Open the door!  
  
Terra: Hold on, I'm trying to remember the password!  
  
Raven: You put a password on your door!  
  
Terra: Well duh, I didn't want the boys sneaking in here and taking my supplies.  
  
Raven: WELL HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!!! OTHERWISE WE'RE DEAD MEAT!!!  
  
Terra: Think, think, think............BRAINT BLAST!!!  
  
Starfire: Terra, has your brain blasted?  
  
Terra: Sure whatever. TT. As Terra spoke the code, the door swiftly opened and closed, giving the girls a little over a second to get in.  
  
Raven: TT. THE PASSWORD IS TT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Terra: Yup, ingenious, huh? They would have never thought of it.  
  
Raven: You cease to either amaze me, or freak me out beyond all means.  
  
Starfire: Tell me Terra, why have you brought us here.  
  
Terra: Hold on, let me get it out. Terra walked into her closet and pulled out dozens of large crates.  
  
Raven: I'm scared to ask what's in those crates.  
  
Starfire: What resides inside the crates?  
  
Terra: Glad you asked Star. Terra opened up each of the crates, revealing either large tanks of water or gigantic bombs larger then this computer I am typing on.  
  
Raven: How did you...Where did you...What the hell?  
  
Terra: U like?  
  
Raven: Well, I'm don't really like it, but I must say it will help. Tremendously.  
  
Starfire: Tell me Terra, why do each of these large quantities of water have a small pin inside here? And why are they green?  
  
Terra: Well, I modeled them after grenades.  
  
Starfire: Grenades?  
  
Terra: Yeah, there these hand-held explosives that you throw, run for your life, and hope they hit your target.  
  
Raven: You just have to pull this pin and throw, assuming Terra made all these correctly.  
  
Terra: I know I did. I tested all of them.  
  
Raven: I'm afraid to ask how and where you managed to test them.  
  
Starfire: How and where did you managed to test these "grenades?"  
  
Terra: Before making out with Beast Boy. He volunteered to be the test subject if he could get the first kiss.  
  
Raven: .....................Ok........................ Starfire: Shall we use these enormous devices to our advantage?  
  
Terra: Hold on. We will, but there's still a little more. Terra pulled out a few more crates and opened them, revealing some new weapons. As Terra explained her plan, the other two girls grinned an evil grin.  
  
~*~*~Outside Terra's Room  
  
Robin: Damn, why can't we break down this door?  
  
Beast Boy: Terra made it waterproof.  
  
Cyborg: And this would matter how?  
  
Beast Boy: Not sure, the extreme strength of the guns should easily tear it down, but it's just not working.  
  
Robin: Any ways to blow this up?  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry, but only they can do that. You see, Terra stockpiled her room with enormous water bombs, very damaging, believe me, I know, I've tried.  
  
Cyborg: Ok............ And you didn't tell us about this earlier because?.........  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, I just know she has them, I don't know where though.  
  
Robin: Did anybody else hear the door being unlocked? Suddenly the door swished open as the girls opened fire at the unsuspecting boys, throwing all the grenades at their disposal.  
  
Beast Boy: RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The other two agreed as they ran away at top speed to Cyborg's room and recover from the horrifying experience of the bombs.  
  
Terra: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Raven: Cool, these things actually work.  
  
Terra: Well DUH!!! I didn't spend days building these things for them to be a waste of time. Anyway, we have phase one done; get the boys into this war. Phase two done; begin the battling. Now on to phase three, our final stage in order to win this war, along with that little wager Robin made earlier.  
  
Raven: Right. Starfire, you know what to do. Set up the artillery where Terra has commanded. Soon we'll have the boy's right where we want them...  
  
Starfire: Correct. Let us begin our act of deceit...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo! That was fun. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! NOW I KNOW THIS MUST BE A CLIFFY!!! HOW CAN IT NOT BE!!! FEEL MY FROZEN FURY!!! Anyway, I would happily accept reviews from anyone willing to spend maybe 10 second on average typing either how good or how bad this chapter/story is. Please take 10 second out of the rest of your life to click that little button you see down and to the left of this excerpt. Please click it and let your praise (or hatred) be unveiled. 


	5. Can Anyone Tip the Balance?

Hello my readers. The time I am writing this is a very tragic moment. Although to probably all of you this may not apply, but a boy, not from my school, but in my district has recently died in a biking accident. Such tragedy will not be put into my story, do not worry, but just think that life can turn at any moment. The boy may have survived if he had worn a helmet, sadly he wasn't. I pray that his soul rest in peace, silently in heaven.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had changed to nighttime, and the battling had stopped for a number of hours. The boys were uncertain of what the girls had been doing, but somehow, the girls knew absolutely everything.  
  
Cyborg: Robin. Robin, wake up. Your turn to guard the door.  
  
Robin: Huh? It's already my shift?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, so get your skinny ass out of your sleeping bag and get out there.  
  
Robin: May I ask why I have to do it? You just need to recharge in about twenty minutes, why me?  
  
Cyborg: Because boredom will come over WWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY before you get tired.  
  
Robin: The girls haven't attacked yet?  
  
Cyborg: They didn't even come close to my room here. I may have heard some talking going on in living room, but I can't be sure.  
  
Robin: Well fine, I'll go.  
  
Cyborg: Just remember; don't use my turret too much.  
  
Robin: "I can't make any promises." Robin exited Cyborg's room and manned the turret outside. He quickly realized Cyborg was right. It was boring. Robin could barely keep himself awake. Robin was looking everywhere to keep his mind thinking. The wall, the ceiling, the shadow... "A shadow? That means... HALT RIGHT THERE!!!"  
  
Voice: Robin? It is I, Starfire.  
  
Robin: This applies to me how? Robin was aiming at Starfire's hand that was coming out from behind the corner.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I merely wish to converse with you.  
  
Robin: "You can come, but first you drop all your weapons." Then you stand right behind this wall you guys built. Starfire obeyed as she dropped about a dozen guns and flew over to Robin. "Now you either talk or leave. Either way, to let you know, you're going to get wet."  
  
Starfire: I wish to speak with you of something of much importance.  
  
Robin: What is it?  
  
Starfire: I wish to tell you what Raven and Terra have decided. I do not believe it is very "sportsmanlike."  
  
Robin: What are they planning to do? Robin was now hoping to get some information to surprise the girls with a little sneak attack. He paid all his attention to Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Well, they wish to perform something that is quite strange. They continue to talk of how much make-up they will cover your faces with. The images in my head are quite disturbing.  
  
Robin: And how will we go along with this little "fun" of there's?  
  
Starfire: It is when we win and take control of the tower for 7 Earth days.  
  
Robin: That's if you win, which I now highly doubt is possible. No offense, but you guys are out-gunned and out-matched.  
  
Starfire: That may be, but their plan to win our festivity with an evil plot that cannot be overwhelmed.  
  
Robin: Well then, I have a message for you to send them. Tell them that whatever they're thinking of, we can take it.  
  
Starfire: But you do not understand, they are planning something in the living room-  
  
Robin: Star, just tell them.  
  
Voice: She won't have to! Robin looked away from Starfire to see Raven and Terra, guns pointed directly at his head.  
  
Terra: STARFIRE, HOW COULD YOU SELL US OUT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Starfire: How have I sold you? You have no price.  
  
Raven: JUST GET BACK HERE, WE'LL DEAL WITH YOUR ACTIONS LATER!!!  
  
Voice: "AH HA!!!" Cyborg and Beat Boy emerged from Cyborg's room. "I knew I heard something!"  
  
Beast Boy: ROBIN!!! HOW CAN YOU PATRONIZE WITH THE ENEMY!!! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY A TRAITOR AND DO NOT DESERVE THE RIGHT TO CONTINUE ALONG IN THIS WAR!!!  
  
Robin: Can we please talk about this inside the room. That is...after we soak the girls.  
  
Cyborg: Fine, but RIGHT AFTER!!! The boys aimed all their guns at the girls whose faces gave a scared expression. As the water surged toward them, they quickly sprinted away, but still suffering terrible amount of damage.  
  
Beast Boy: Now Robin, we will discuss your rightful punishment. The three boys took their guns and entered the room.  
  
Terra: Great job Star.  
  
Starfire: Did I perform it correctly?  
  
Raven: Yeah, you did it perfectly.  
  
~*~*~Cyborg's Room  
  
Beast Boy: As I said before, HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Robin: I was only doing it to get any info I could.  
  
Cyborg: That's what video cameras and hidden microphones are for!  
  
Robin: Well do you have any?  
  
Cyborg: "As a matter of fact, I do right here." Cyborg walks toward a large box and spills its contents on the floor. "There you go, all the spying equipment I have that isn't already attached to me."  
  
Beast Boy: This would work, but then again, there's one little factor.  
  
Cyborg: Which is?  
  
Beast Boy: HELLO!!! WATER!!!!! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SHORT-CIRCUIT MEANS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: OH yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Beast Boy: Well of coarse I'm right, I know everything there is about water.  
  
Cyborg: What's its chemical make up? (I think it's the right thing I'm thinking of)  
  
Beast Boy: H20, how could I not know that? It was after that that Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed Robin sliding away.  
  
Cyborg: "Oh no you don't!" Cyborg grabbed Robin and tied him up with some nearby rope. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
Robin: You don't understand. Starfire was mentioning their plan. It had to do with something in the living room. If we go now we might be able to stop whatever they are planning.  
  
Beast Boy: You may have a point there, but how can we trust you?  
  
Robin: Why can't you trust me?  
  
Cyborg: Well, just a few minutes ago you were talking with Starfire about something we have no clue about yet-  
  
Robin: I wasn't saying anything, she was the one who did the talking.  
  
Beast Boy: "Well, I think we can trust you." Beast Boy untied Robin and shoved a gun into his hands. "But you lead, we'll follow."  
  
Cyborg: And remember my little baby here.  
  
Robin: Fine, but you really don't have to worry.  
  
Beast Boy: We'll see, now walk. And so the three boys began walking toward the living room, paying attention for any girl activity. It took only a few minutes for them to reach the living room.  
  
Terra: The bait has been taken. Let us commence our final act. Get into position...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! This story easy to have cliffies. So many plans, so many surprises. Anyway, I would be much obliged if you were to initiate the "Submit Review" action down to the left of this little ending. Well, Chao! 


	6. Trickery Overcomes All

WOOO!!!!!!! The first day Chp 5 was posted I got 5 reviews (or 4) AWESOME!!! Now I know there are people actually looking at my stories and enjoying reading them. I feel so enlightened. Anyway, I've got nothing else to say now, so you may now enjoy my story further.  


  
Beast Boy: I don't see 'em anywhere.  
  
Cyborg: Robin, you sure Starfire wasn't lying?  
  
Robin: I'm sure. Besides, something's not right. Robin pointed out that there were many large metal plates all over the place. On the floor, on the ceiling, everywhere.  
  
Beast Boy: I see 'em! There they are, in the kitchen!!!  
  
Terra: They've found us, open fire! The girls opened fire as the boys ran for cover. Soon they got behind the couch, hiding, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Beast Boy: Those fiends, they're going to try and make us surrender by hunger!  
  
Cyborg: That would work, if we didn't have such supreme weaponry.  
  
Robin: Cyborg's right, but Beast Boy, you have a point as well. I'M HELLA HUNGRY!!!  
  
Beast Boy: "Right, so we have to reclaim the kitchen." The boys chatted some more and finally devised a plan to take the kitchen. "Alrighty then, let's go!" As Robin and Beast Boy jumped out from the sides of the couch, circling the girls, Cyborg covered them by blasting the females with his turret gun. But something wasn't the same. This time the girls didn't back down, even while being pounded by gallons of water.  
  
Raven: We can't let them circle us, attack Beast Boy and Robin! The girls diverted all their firepower at the two running males, but they easily dodged the hail fire.  
  
Starfire: Their speed does not allow us to achieve a direct hit!  
  
Terra: We gotta keep trying, don't let down! But it was too late. Beast Boy and Robin had managed to get behind some overturned tables and were completely protected while Cyborg continued to pound his foes.  
  
Raven: We have to retreat!  
  
Terra: To where, they have us cornered!  
  
Starfire: May we simply not fly to out escape?  
  
Raven: They'll easily take us down, and running won't be any better.  
  
Terra: DUCK!!! The three girls ducked as large water balls bombarded them.  
  
Starfire: I do not wish to receive any more wetness!  
  
Raven: I don't think we can!  
  
Terra: We can't go like this, the least we can do is destroy that stupid turret.  
  
Beast Boy: Hello, we can hear everything you're saying!  
  
Cyborg: And there's no way you're taking out my baby, isn't that right little cutie pie!  
  
Robin: Cyborg's lost it, I bet he loves that turret more than his car.  
  
Beast Boy: I thought wasn't possible.  
  
Cyborg: Shut up and focus you two!  
  
Terra: No, keep talking with him!  
  
Robin: Shut up! No more words came from the boys as they slowly zeroed in on the girls who opposed no more threat. They were completely pinned down by the non-stop blasting from the boys.  
  
Cyborg: 10 feet and closing.  
  
Terra: Look's like it's over.  
  
Cyborg: 7 feet...  
  
Raven: We fought well.  
  
Cyborg: 5 feet...  
  
Starfire: It was a wonderful experience.  
  
Cyborg: 2 feet.  
  
Terra: Good-bye girls.  
  
Raven: Good-bye.  
  
Starfire: Farwell friends. At the end of Starfire's sentence, the boys looked behind the counter to see all three of their enemies sitting on the ground.  
  
Robin: See-ya. click boom  
  
Some hour's later   
  
The three boys felt proud of what they achieved. Even after the element of surprise in the beginning, they managed to win. They took the three girl's hands, tied them behind their backs, and then tied the three unconscious bodies together.  
  
Beast Boy: That turned out pretty good.  
  
Cyborg: You said it.  
  
Robin: I think we should thank you Beast Boy. Your guns saved us in the beginning.  
  
Cyborg: Yah, thanks.  
  
Beast Boy: And Cyborg, you definitely helped out as well with that awesome cannon.  
  
Robin: He's right.  
  
Cyborg: Well, I guess you could say it tipped the balance, I just wish I could have used my water arm a little.  
  
Robin: I still wanna see how good it can really do.  
  
Beast Boy: We can. After all, we will control the tower for a week.  
  
Robin: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.  
  
Cyborg: I wonder which one of them should be my target.  
  
Robin: Why not all of them?  
  
Beast Boy: Robin, I like the way you think. The three boys looked down at the girls happily. After a minute of silence, Beast Boy got a funny feeling in his head. He crouched down to look at Terra.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, somethin' wrong?  
  
Beast Boy: "Hold on." Beast boy removed his glove and placed a finger on Terra's lips. He moved it back and forth a couple times before he said something startling. "There is no way this is Terra."  
  
Cyborg: "You can't be right." Cyborg looked at Raven as his eye glowed bright. "Hmm. Maybe you are, my scanners indicate this isn't Raven."  
  
Robin: "Hold on..." Robin crouched down to stare at Starfire. "Yah, this isn't Star."  
  
Beast Boy: What the hell is going on?  
  
Cyborg: Wait, we have to think what's possible. At that Robin felt around on the back of "Starfire's" head, found some sort of zipper, and unzipped it.  
  
Robin: Well, these are androids, we know that much.  
  
Beast Boy: But if these aren't really them...  
  
Cyborg: And we're standing here with no cover...  
  
Robin: The this is a... At that moment, hundreds of automated guns sprung from behind the metal plates, all locked onto the three unsuspecting victims.  
  
Beast Boy: Hell no... Instantly the guns activated, sending waves of water at the boys.  
  
Cyborg: You've gotta be kidding me! Cyborg morphed his hand into the water cannon and began firing at will, trying to destroy as many guns as possible. It didn't take long for him to be overcome with wetness. The guns took their first toll.  
  
BB & Robin: CYBORG!!! Beast Boy was overcome with rage from the trap set by their foes. He jumped onto the turret and began spinning around, not even looking where he was shooting. The guns locked onto him and squirted with all their might. Soon enough the waterproof armor couldn't take any more of a beating, resulting in the turret short-circuiting and exploding at the same time.  
  
Robin: BEAST BOY!!! Robin noticed he was now alone, and there were still dozens of guns remaining. But none of them were firing. Robin braced himself for impact.  
  
Voice: (From behind) See-ya. click boom  
  
Well, that's that. Just have one more chapter to go and my story shall'st be completed! I hope you have enjoyed this so far, but I bet you have if you've managed to read it all the way up to this point. Anyway, please review and I shall be most grateful.  
  
Next chapter: Now that the boys lost, what's going to be happen in the tower? BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Sweet Sweet Victory

How fun it was to create/receive reviews for this fan fic. Now note this is the true chapter seven. I kinda had to write (more specifically type) this in a hurry since I gave myself I think 3 days. Anyway, moving on. Last chapter you know the boys thought they won, but their captives were androids, and then they were taken out. That's pretty much the basis of it. Well, you may now read. Please Read, enjoy, and then review (in that order)  
  
Feel my wrath  
  
As the three boys regained consciousness (A/N: Squirt guns can't really knock you out, but let's assume they can) They saw the girls, guns pointed directly at their heads.  
  
Terra: For the record, it was Starfire who shot you Robin.  
  
Robin: Like that matters. Robin attempted to run and grab some gun but he noticed that not only was he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy tied/nailed/strapped down to the floor, but the remaining automatic guns were still active.  
  
Beast Boy: How...How could I lose. I prepared for so long, so precise. How did you win?  
  
Raven: You're not the only one who prepared.  
  
Terra: Don't you remember all those crates shipped into my room a few moths ago?  
  
Cyborg: You're telling us that all these guns were inside that box?  
  
Terra: Yeah, that's why the shippers were so confused why hundreds of crates with squirt guns were being shipped to a crime fighter's room.  
  
Beast Boy: You just wait, vengeance shall be mine!  
  
Starfire: You shall have to wait seven earth days to receive your vengeance.  
  
Terra: Yep, because if that water took too much out of you, you may want to know we control the tower any everything inside it for a week, and people are things.  
  
Robin: I really don't like where this is going.  
  
Raven: What should we do first?  
  
Starfire: Perhaps we shall feed them to a raging Glemglog and then have a Brutamian Faleger morph their hair into laughable forms.  
  
Beats Boy: Ok, I have no clue what you just said, but it doesn't sound good.  
  
Raven: I think I have a better idea than intergalactic travel. Starfire, if you could please fetch some of your homemade Glorg, we might get somewhere.  
  
Starfire: I shall go fetch the fungus! Starfire flew off to get her deadly meal as the boys tried their hardest to break free.  
  
Beast Boy: MUST GET FREE!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: CANNOT EAT GLORG!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: THEY'RE GOING TO TRY AND KILL US!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: Come on, I still think it's not bad.  
  
Beast Boy: THAT'S YOUR OPINION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: LET US GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: How about we give you a choice.  
  
Cyborg: And what are our options? Raven whispers to Terra what she's thinking and Terra begins to laugh maniacally.  
  
Terra: Ok, we've got your choices. You can either 1. Eat the Glorg, 2. Be covered in make-up and dresses, 3. Be our perfume testers, or 4. A combination of the three.  
  
Beast Boy: WHAT KIND OF CHOICES ARE THOSE???????????  
  
Terra: Very interesting ones. Now, what will it be? Starfire comes flying back with a large bowl of Glorg.  
  
Robin: Hmm, it's hard to decide.  
  
Raven: Then let's decide for you. The three girls initiate a huddle and whisper what their victims should do as the boys try and overhear.  
  
Starfire: We have decided!  
  
Cyborg: I don't like what's going to happen.  
  
Raven: We decided we wont torture you with any of those three things yet...  
  
BB, Robin, Cy: YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: But we are going to still have some fun. The boys suddenly become silent as they await their punishment.  
  
Starfire: You shall clean the entire tower until it sparkles like the back of a Glundar Famber Lnek!  
  
Beast Boy: Is the Glundar Famber Lnek hopefully some sort of bug covered in mud?  
  
Terra: Actually, according to Starfire's description, it's a large fuzzy ball of fluff that spends 23/6 cleaning its home.  
  
Robin: How are we supposed to clean the tower so it sparkles like that things back if it's a ball of fluff?  
  
Starfire: Each year, the Glundar Famber Lnek eats an excessive amount of Clargenger, which results in the fur to turn into wondrous stainless crystals.  
  
Cyborg: Hell no.  
  
Terra: Oh, and there's one more thing you have to do while working, a little classic detail...  
  
Cleaning Closet   
  
Beast Boy: THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!!!!!!  
  
Robin: HOW COULD YOU THINK WE WOULD EVER WANT TO WEAR THIS CRAP!!!!!  
  
Raven: You have no choice.  
  
Terra: And try not to get them dirty. We borrowed them from some nearby hotel.  
  
Starfire: We hope you enjoy yourselves! The three girls leave, leaving the boys shocked, stunned, etc.  
  
Cyborg: How can they think we want to wear maid outfits?  
  
Beast Boy: This is an outrage!  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, you have a gun handy? I want you to shoot me.  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry, all I got is this mop. Robin grabs the mop.  
  
Robin: Good enough. thunk  
  
Living Room   
  
Some dozen hours later, the boys finally finish. As they fall splat on the ground from exhaustion, the girls admire their work.  
  
Starfire: Wondrous! It is as if Glundar Famber Lnek's came here and cleaned the tower for us!  
  
Raven: Nice work guys.  
  
Terra: Yah. Now we have something else for you...  
  
Beast Boy: HELL NO!!!!!  
  
Robin: ANYTHING!!! ANYTHING YOU WANT, WE'LL DO IT, JUST NO CLEANING OR WORK OR ANY COMBINATION OF THE TWO!!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: I was going to suggest we play a game.  
  
Cyborg: What game would that be? Instantly, thousands of balloons came rushing into the room, filling it completely.  
  
Raven: Here's how it goes. The first one to find the bag of chips will be the winner. If any of you three find it, you'll be safe for the rest of the day. If we find it, you will have to suffer the make-up of a thousand companies!  
  
Beast Boy: No fair, you guys know where it is!  
  
Starfire: We currently have no knowledge of the location of the bag.  
  
Raven: And I suggest you guys try your best to find it, or you're not going to like what we'll do to you.  
  
And so the six scavengers hunt for the bag of chips as hard as they could. The boys tried popping the balloons, but they soon came to realize more took their place. A minute passed by until someone found the bag.  
  
Person: I have found the bag!  
  
Terra: Good job Star!  
  
Robin: What, where are you?  
  
Raven: Apparently it was in the kitchen cupboards.  
  
Beast Boy: WHAT!!!!!!!! WHO WOULD HIDE IT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: "No clue, but then again, we don't care." Terra snapped her fingers and all the balloons disappeared. "Now for you just dessert..."  
  
(((I'm going to skip a bit on to day seven, sorry.)))  
  
Titan's Tower only bathroom   
  
Cyborg: OH COME ON!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: This still isn't coming out!!!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy: WTF, MY HAIR'S STILL PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: Told yah you would hate it (A/N: I didn't mention it, but let's assume it happened during the non-explanation part)  
  
Raven: Well, you guys have fun. There's one last thing we have to do to you before the week is over.  
  
Starfire: It will be most enjoyable! The girls walk off, laughing as the boys continue to try and wash out the make-up.  
  
Robin: Damnit, they had to use so much.  
  
Living Room   
  
Even though the boys were saddened they were still quite colorful, they went off to the living room to see what the girls had in store for them.  
  
Robin: So, what's you grand finale? That big thing behind you?  
  
Terra: "So glad you asked." Terra, Raven, and Starfire whipped the curtain off the gigantic thing (not creative, but oh well) to reveal what it was.  
  
Cyborg: It's...it's...  
  
Raven: That's right. It's a giant rubber band ball coated in glue, perfume, and mustard.  
  
Robin: And we are supposed to do what?  
  
Starfire: You are to unravel the ball and arrange the bands from largest to smallest!  
  
Beast Boy: You're joking right?  
  
Raven: If it were a joke, I would have stopped us from doing this. Now, get to work.  
  
Robin: If we refuse?  
  
Terra: If you refuse, you're going to have to take the make-up treatment all over again, and you'll eat Starfire's Glorg, and her Pudding of Sadness, and her Crème of Toenail, and her-  
  
Beast Boy: OK, WE GET IT!!! If we don't do this, we'll die from food poisoning.  
  
Raven: Sure...let's go with that.  
  
Cyborg: Well, this should be a complete waste of time.  
  
Terra: You guys enjoy yourselves, we're going to watch a move and watch you at the same time. The girls hop onto the couch and begin deciding what to watch.  
  
Robin: This has got to be the biggest waste of time ever.  
  
Beast Boy: Stop complaining, I don't want to die from Star's food.  
  
Robin: Alrighty then, let's do this.  
  
Cyborg: Good-bye guys, I knew ya'll well.  
  
Hours later, the boys fall straight asleep from their horrible task. As soon as the movie ends, Starfire, Raven, and Terra head off to the kitchen and dig in the cupboards. They got what they were looking for and stood beside the boys. They aimed their air horns right at the boy's faces and press the button...  
  
HONK  
  
Robin: Titan's Go!!!! At that the girls began laughing uncontrollably, even Raven.  
  
Beast Boy: DUDES, THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: laugh yes it was laugh  
  
Raven: Now, we have one last thing to do before the week is over. Raven pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and holds it out to the boys.  
  
Robin: What's this say:  
  
I, , I, , and I, promise to not take revenge on Raven, Terra, and Starfire for their horrible tasks/entertainment. We will not try to do anything unusual to them due to the fact they completely humiliated us by taking pictures while we worked/were being punished. If we do not uphold this, we will be under the total command of Raven, Terra, and Starfire for 2.33 years.  
  
Beast Boy: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Terra: You have no choice. Robin grabs the pen.  
  
Robin: Bring hell to you. Even with this incredibly short document, we will make you suffer.  
  
Raven: Sure...sure...  
  
I like stopping right there. Anyway, this is the last chapter of my water war story thing, but if I receive an unusual amount of reviews hint hint wink wink then I will add one more short chapter. Anyway, I got nothing else to say. Have a nice day.  
  
Feel my wrath 


End file.
